Yuuki Mishima
|englishva= }} Yuki Mishima is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Supporting Character; Moon Confidant Design Yuki has short spiky black hair, and wears his Shujin Academy's white shirt school uniform. Profile ''Persona 5 Yuki is a second year high school student at Shujin Academy and classmate of the protagonist in class 2-D. He is a member of Suguru Kamoshida's volleyball club, and is a frequent target of Kamoshida's abuse. He is also often told by Kamoshida to call the students for his "advice sessions". He is also the one responsible for spreading bad rumors about the protagonist under Kamoshida's order. He is one of students that the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto interrogates about Kamoshida, but like everyone else, he refuses to say anything out of fear. He is later told by Kamoshida to call for Ann Takamaki's best friend, Shiho Suzui, even though there isn't supposed to be a session. When Shiho tries to commit suicide the next day, Yuki is horrified and reveals to the protagonist and Ryuji what Kamoshida has done. Following this information, Ryuji and the protagonist confronts Kamoshida with Yuki following them, resulting Kamoshida's decision to expel them. Fortunately for Yuki, his expulsion is overturned thanks to Kamoshida's confession after his corrupt heart is stolen by the protagonist, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. Yuki then apologizes to Ann for not saying anything even though he knew what happened and also to the protagonist for spreading bad rumors about him and promises he will make it up to him. After Kamoshida's arrest, he realizes that the protagonist is one of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and approaches him more frequently. He is so obsessed with the gang that he creates the website "Ask the Phantom Thieves Channel" by himself which holds the anonymous poll "do you believe in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts?" and collects heist requests. The player can take the requests from his site and solve them in Mementos, the Palace of the general populace who do not have a more dedicated Palace to represent the individuals. His goal is to raise the support for the Phantom Thieves because he believes that they are administering justice. When Yaldaboth begins to merge the Palace realm with reality, Yuki is one of few people who are able to see the changes at the city while everyone else doesn't. During the final battle, everyone else finally able to see the changes and begins to panic until they sees the Phantom Thieves' mark on the TV screen. Yuki supports the Phantom Thieves and urges everyone to do the same, which greatly weakens Yaldabaoth and gives the protagonist enough power to evolve Arsène into his Ultimate Persona, Satanael, defeating Yaldabaoth. Following the protagonist's arrest, If the protagonist maximized his Confidant, Yuki will be seen asking around to find evidence to prove the protagonist's innocence. Confidant Yuki's Confidant unlocks automatically on 6th May and progresses through completing the requests on his site. However, other missions received from Yuki's chat messages do not count towards his Confidant affinity. Yuki's Confidant increases the experience gained as well as allows non-active party members to gain experience. Maxing out his Confidant allows every party member to gain experience evenly. Gallery Trivia *Yuki Mishima's name is a reference to the author ; Mishima would also inspire the Shin Megami Tensei character Gotou. Category:Allies